


Take A Seat

by ItsAJ_B1tches, Jenicorn, venom_for_free



Series: Lying To Myself [18]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: BDSM, Dom/sub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-15 08:07:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19609567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsAJ_B1tches/pseuds/ItsAJ_B1tches, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenicorn/pseuds/Jenicorn, https://archiveofourown.org/users/venom_for_free/pseuds/venom_for_free
Summary: Mai has a session booked.





	Take A Seat

The young woman knelt on the grey stone floor. The rough texture digging into her sensitive knees. Her heart thudded like a wild horse galloping across the countryside. Despite her racing heart, she was calm and composed on the outside. Her hands were steady as they rested on her hairless thighs, her back straight and her head bent forward, chin resting on her chest. She had shut her eyes, as it helped her to get into the correct headspace before the session began.

Internally, she was an excited mess. Arousal flooded her veins, setting her nerves on fire and clouding her mind with lust.

She couldn’t wait to get started.

Her vagina was as wet as the Atlantic Ocean, soaking her thighs as they squeezed together where she knelt. She could already feel her clit throbbing at just the mere thought of what might come.

She suppressed a groan.   
Just thinking about cumming had her body shaking, and a fresh wave of lubrication gushed out of her opening.  
She’d hadn’t been this horny in a long time.

Click. Click. Click.

The tell tale sounds of someone arriving echoed off the walls, as heels met the unforgiving ground the studio was made out of.

She sat up straighter, ensuring that there would be nothing out of place.

A door creaked open.

“Isn’t this a lovely sight.” A sultry voice announced.

Biting the inside of her cheek, the sub remained silent.  
She was not asked to speak.

“Good girl.” The domme purred.

She preened at the compliment.

“Thank you, mistress.” Her voice was hoarse with lust.

“Look at you. You’re all excited for me, aren’t you?”

“Yes mistress.”

“Don’t worry. I’ll make it worth your wait.” The domme leaned down and purred in her ear.

She circled the kneeling woman until she stood in front of her.

“Look at me.” She ordered.

Opening her eyes, she glanced up.

Her domme looked every bit of the part. She was wearing skin tight latex trousers that the dim light reflected off of. A purple underbust corset showed off her impressive hourglass figure, while her voluptuous breasts were encased in a simple black lace bra. Leather boots with a dangerously high heel were laced right to just below her knees, hugging her toned calves. Her voluminous blonde, wavy hair was placed in a tight ponytail, sitting on top of her head. It still managed to reach her shoulders.

Mai exuded power.  
Her sub loved it.

“I have a very fun session planned for my little bitch today. Does that sound good? Hmm?”

“Yes, mistress.”

“Good. Then let's get started.” Mai walked over to the cupboard that housed a wide array of toys and extracted a riding crop. She turned and smirked at the flushed woman.

“Hands and knees now, ass in the air.” She commanded.

Her sub obliged readily.

Mai kneaded the flesh of her cheeks, before she brought the crop down, the initial hit making her sub groan as pleasure coursed through her veins. On and on it went, the crop a relentless force, as it struck her time and time again. By the time Mai had stopped, her ass was achingly red, heat radiating from the flesh. The sub was a moaning, groaning mess, saliva already dripping from her mouth.

“Good girl.” Mai cooed, tenderly rubbing the fleshy cheeks, easing the pain.

“Mmm.” She moaned, leaning into the touch.

“Follow me.” The domme demanded, leading her over to a steel chair that had a dildo planted in the middle of it.

The sub groaned at the sight, her pussy clenching at the thought.  
She needed that dildo deep within her.  
Now.

Mai went to stand behind her right shoulder.

“You like that, hmm? You want that dildo?” Delicate fingers gently stroked the red hair from the side of her face, causing her sub to shiver at the touch.

“Yes mistress.”

“Too bad. That dildo’s for your greedy mouth. Suck it.”

Whimpering, the sub did as she was told. Despite wanting the silicone toy thrusting inside of her, the woman loved having it in her mouth. Her mind cleared when performing oral, enjoying the action of sucking on something and licking it.

She moaned.  
Drool and spit were starting to cover the toy, dripping onto the chair. She lowered her head further. And further.

And swallowed.

Her eyes rolled back into her head and her chest heaved, wanting to breathe, trying to breathe. She pulled back and gasped in some air.  
She felt free.

Minutes passed, as Mai watched her sub fondly, suckling on the toy, trying to do her best at giving it a blowjob. The domme could tell how into her subspace she was going by how much she was starting to lose control of her body. Her hips were starting to rock back and forth subconsciously and she was constantly moaning.

It was time to up the game.

“Enough.”

“Urghhhh.” The sub wanted to continue. But she stopped, kneeling backwards and taking in the sight of the spit covered toy.

“I think you did very well, my beautiful slut.”

“Thank you, mistress.” She beamed.   
She only wanted to please her domme.

“I think we should feed your hungry pussy...but not yet.”

Mai’s sub couldn’t stop the groan of displeasure escaping her at that. She knew she had done wrong immediately but all she could do now was apologise as Mai stood up straighter.

“I’m sorry mistress.”

“What are you sorry for?”

“For complaining mistress.”

“You should be. I’m going to have to punish you now. Lie back.”

Mai walked to the cupboard again and retrieved two items.

Nipple clamps.  
And a candle.

She lit the flame on the candle and left it on the side, so it could start to heat up. Holding the clamps in one hand, she walked over to her sub.

Mai tugged and stroked the pink nipples until they were standing erect, the sub’s head thrown back, moaning and writhing in pleasure as her pussy throbbed, wanting to be filled.

“Fuck!” She cursed as the first clamp was attached to her. Only a small gasp escaped her at the second one.

“Stand up.” Mai commanded, watching carefully as the redhead rose unsteadily to her feet. Once Mai was certain she was fine, she continued with the punishment.

“Do ten jumping jacks for me. Count them and if you miscount you will have to start again.”

“Yes mistress.” The sub groaned, knowing the pain she was in for.

As she jumped, her breasts jiggled, causing the clamps to tug and pull on her aching nipples. It caused pleasurable pain to electrify her nerves and tears streamed down her face by the time she was done.

“Good girl.” Mai cooed, embracing the smaller woman, soothing her. “You did well for me. Now lie back down. That’s it.”

When the sub was settled on the floor again, Mai retrieved the candles and stood over her.

“Are you ready?”

“Yes, mistress.”

Content with the knowledge that she could go on, Mai angled the candle over the bare torso on the floor and watched, as red wax dropped off of the side of the candle and onto the skin beneath.

“Uhhhhh!” She gasped in pain, that quickly devolved into pleasure. Five more drops covered her body - two landing on her abused breasts.

The sub couldn’t think.  
She could only feel and act on pure basic instincts.

It was wonderful.

Setting the candle down, Mai knelt beside her and brought her head into her lap, stroking the sweat soaked hair out of her face.

“Shhh. You did so well for me, baby girl. Shhh.”

Once the shaking had subsided, Mai let her go.

“Are you ready to continue?”

“Yes mistress.”

“Good. Crawl over to the dildo. Hover over it until I say you can sit on it.”

“Yes mistress.”

The young woman did as she was told, limbs shaking and vagina clenching. She was soaked with her own lubrication.

Squatting over the chair, she resisted the urge to just sit straight onto the silicone toy. It wouldn’t be good for her if she did. And she wanted this so badly.  
She needed this.

Her whole body thrummed with need.

“Good girl. Now slowly lower yourself onto it. Feel every inch as it enters you.”

“Oooohhhhh fuckkkkk.”

It felt so good.  
The texture of the toy rubbed sinfully well against the delicate, nerve rich linings of her vaginal opening.

It took large amounts of willpower to not just slam onto the toy like her whole body shouted at her to do.

Eventually, she felt the fake balls press against her still tender ass, as the last inch entered her.

She moaned.

“Good girl. Now ride it for me. As though your life depends on it. But no cumming.”

“Yes mistress.” She heaved, lifting up and slamming back down. There was no finesse to the action, no slow teasing. Just pure animalistic lust driven need to be filled. Again and again and again.

She could feel her stomach churning, pleasure building and rising up and up and up. Her pussy clenched around the toy, making her hips stutter and grind forward. Her clit pulsed with a need to be touched. She moaned and whimpered and groaned. Drool escaped her mouth as she panted, unable to shut her mouth. She kept her eyes fixed on her domme, but she couldn't see properly. It felt so good.

She was going to cum.

“Please.” She begged. “Please mistress. Please let me cum. I can’t stop it. I need to cum. Please mistress.”

“Not yet.”

The sub whimpered, but continued brutally riding the dildo, the chair rubbing against her abused backside. Mai walked over to the cupboard again and the lust blown eyes of the sub widened, as she saw the toy she had retrieved.

A vibrator.

Mai switched it on, putting it to the highest intensity…

...and placed it directly onto her sub's clit.

“Cum for me.”

She did.

The redhead screamed, as pleasure engulfed her, squirting everywhere as her vagina clenched around the dildo and the vibrations overwhelmed her very soul, making her vagina feel extremely sensitive. But Mai didn’t let up.

Not long after her first orgasm did another one overcome her.

She felt like she was drowning in pleasure.  
And she never wanted it to stop.

But eventually it did.

Mai switched the vibrator off and helped lift her off the dildo, lying her down on a large, fleece blanket.

The domme embraced her, stroking her matted hair away from her face, soothing her.

“Good girl. You did so well for me. I’m so proud of you. You can rest now my love. I’ve got you.”

And the sub did, closing her eyes and falling into a deep slumber, a content smile on her face.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the delay with Lying to myself. It is proving to be an annoying chapter, so we hope this fic satisfied some part of you.
> 
> Love you all!  
> <3


End file.
